Belong
by tojo1973
Summary: Don misses his friends' wedding, and thinks about how lucky he is. Set after "Green Peace." One Shot.


This is just a little something I came up with last night after watching. It's set after "Green Peace." I am a huge Danny and Lindsay fan and am so happy they got married. Lately, however, I've been looking at a new couple. I thought it would be Smacked, but alas, I was wrong. I am taken by these two people. For some reason, to me they fit.

It's really corny, but oh well. Tell me whatcha think!

I do not own, I just borrow.

Don walked through the door and shut it as quietly as he could, locking all the locks. He then turned and, walking slowly, he set his keys, wallet and badge on the hallway table. He shrugged his suit jacket off, and with a yawn, threw it on the back of the couch and made his way to the bedroom.

He was supposed to be at City Hall to see his friends get married. Danny had called him to tell him to meet him there, and right before he went to leave, a call came in. He made a quick phone call to make sure someone let both Danny and Lindsay know he was there in spirit, and then went to the scene. He was disappointed that he missed out on being there, but he was thrilled that those two finally got their heads out of their rear ends and took the plunge.

Rolling his head around and cracking his neck, he opened the bedroom door slowly and smiled at what he found. He leaned against the door jam and just stared at the woman sleeping peacefully in his bed. The room was dark, but the moon was bright, shining through the window and making her look almost angelic. He smiled. She was all his.

She was always there, in the back of his mind. From the first time he worked with her, he knew she was something special. He never, ever thought he stood a chance. She was a coworker, even though they didn't work in the same department. She was also 7 years older, not that it bothered him any, he just never thought she would see him as anything other than on a friendly basis. So he settled on just being her friend. He was happy just that she was a part of his life.

They were always there for each other, having each other's backs when they were against the wall. He saw her at her worst, and vice versa, and came out of each obstacle with an even stronger bond than before. He watched her go out with losers who didn't deserve to breathe the same air as her. She would tease him about his horrible dating record too. She was the only one who knew about his relationship with Jess. She was there for him when Jess broke things off, claiming he was not invested in their relationship as she was. Looking back at it, he realized she was right. He couldn't fully commit to any woman. Not when he had another woman on his mind and in his heart.

He watched her stir in her sleep, turning over on her left side and snuggling her head into the pillow. She had found him that night, at the local bar that cops normally frequent. She sat down next to him, not saying a word and ordered a beer. She then turned to him, grabbed his hand and smiled. They had spent the whole night talking, playing darts, where she proceeded to beat the crap out of him. He walked her back to her apartment afterwards. They had stopped at the door and she turned to him, told him that any woman who would throw a great guy like him away isn't worth the time or the effort in the first place, and kissed him. She kissed him. It was a brief kiss, but it meant more to Don Flack than any other kissed he'd ever had.

They started seeing each other every night after that. No one at work knew. They decided to keep it to themselves for a while. It had been the best three months of his life though. With every other woman he'd been with, he never opened up the way he did with her. He would always keep them at arm's length, only giving them so much before putting up a wall. With her, he was open, and he let her wholeheartedly into his life. It was so easy to do with her. She just fit. He tried to be patient for her sake though, not moving too fast because he knew she had been hurt badly, and he didn't want her to feel pressured or rushed into anything. Finally, one night about two weeks after that first kiss, while they were at his place watching a movie, she turned to him and told him that if he didn't make a move already she would cause him serious bodily injury. She told him she wasn't made of glass and what they had was real.

That was their first night together. They'd been together ever since. He thanked heaven every day that she chose him. He knew he wasn't worthy of her any more than anyone else was, but he'd be damned if he didn't do his best to make her happy.

He moved into the room and slid his tie over his head, throwing it in the corner, followed by his shirt, pants and socks. Wearing just his wife beater and boxer briefs, he climbed into the bed behind her, spooning her, his arm wrapping around her middle and pulling her back tight against his front. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, and grinned.

She stirred, moaning softly, turning around and facing him, a smile wide on her face.

"Hey, what time is it?" she asked groggily.

"It's late. How was the wedding?" He whispered as he brushed a curl off her forehead.

Her smile grew wistful, "It was beautiful. Well, as beautiful as you can get for City Hall."

"As long as they are happy," he said, his eyes moving over her face.

"They really are. I'm so happy for them."

"Me too. I never thought they'd come to their senses," he quipped.

She laughed softly, sliding her hand up and down in arm slowly.

"I'm glad we did too," he said, his eyes glistening.

She grinned, "I'm definitely happy about that."

He wrapped his arm tighter around her middle and pulled her close, their bodies tight against each other. He leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly, then leaned back to look into her eyes.

"I love you Stella," he said, his voice echoing the words, his eyes twinkling.

She smiled brightly and cupped his cheek with her hand, "I love you too Donny."

He kissed her again, pouring everything he felt into it, and she returned it with equal fervor. They continued to show each other their love for each other throughout the night, making love twice before falling asleep.

Late the next morning, Don woke up, and looked down, smiling. Stella's head was resting on his chest, her arm wrapped around his middle. He kissed the top of her head and laid back down, his eyes looking up at the ceiling.

Danny and Lindsay finally got it right. They were happy and together, where they belonged. He looked back down at the woman in his arms and smiled again. They weren't the only ones.


End file.
